jacksjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Luke the Mac Lover
Request for help Hi Luke. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. You listed three things in your request (infobox, background image, and nav template) so let me know which one you want me to help with first, and I'll get started. It might be a good idea to start with the background image, as that might result in a very different visual appearance for the community. If you want to start there, please share with me any ideas and details you have about how you want a new background to look, including links to images that you want to be used, if you know of any. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:55, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :The problem with the image that says "WELCOME" is that when it's split, you'll only be able to see one or two letters on each side of the background area. Since there aren't any good images to get from the official site, I think a screenshot from the game might work well. I used this image to make a possible new background, of which you can see a preview here. If you want to use that, I'll be happy to upload it. Of course, if you find a different screenshot you'd rather use, link me to it. :I also made a possible new logo, which I uploaded as File:JJWikiLogo.png. Let me know if you want me to change something. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:33, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::The new background and updated logo have been uploaded. If you don't see them, purge your browser cache using Ctrl+F5. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:54, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::We can move on to whatever you want to do next. :) Just give me any details you have about the next thing to do, and I'll get started and ask any questions I may have. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:27, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Have a look at this preview of a header image using the leaves seen in that and other screenshots. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:30, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Changes to navigation and page corners have been done. Purge your browser again if you don't see it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I didn't realize you also wanted the nav to be green, It's done now. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:05, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Here's the rooms template: Template:Rooms JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:55, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::For the heading, I just created Template:Heading. To use it, simply type and replace Title with the title of the section. See the example below, which is using . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:54, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Sounds good. When you have time, link me to some images that you want to use on the new infoboxes and which infobox each image relates to. Do these infoboxes currently exist, and you just want the appearance improved? If so, please link me to them. Otherwise, let me know if this will include creating new infoboxes. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Which infoboxes will these background image be used on? Please link me to them if they exist. If they don't, I'll need details about what information needs to appear on each. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:03, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Each of those infoboxes has been updated with a new appearance. Your previous message asked for alternating the background image for each parameter (each row) but that's not doable when every row of each infobox is optional (using #if: fucntions). So what I did was alternate the background image for the title area of each infobox. Itembox uses the leaves image, Partybox uses the grass image, FuzzyBox uses the leaves image, and GameBox uses the grass image. Feel free to adjust the new colors on the infoboxes. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:37, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm glad I could help. :) Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:33, August 11, 2014 (UTC)